harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Corvus Lestrange (IV)
Family tree The Lestrange family tree seems a bit odd, there it says that Corvus Lestrange IV was the father of Credence, however when you go on his page, and click on his father (Corvus Lestrange) it brings you to Corvus Lestrange II. --[[User:CosmicChronos|'CosmicChronos']] [[User talk:CosmicChronos|'Talk to me']] 16:37, March 15, 2018 (UTC) : Turns out there are five Corvus Lestranges on the family tree after all. IlvermornyWizard (talk) 17:48, March 15, 2018 (UTC) IlvermornyWizard Lauren was not his wife. Laurena was NOT his first wife. Pls stop trying to sanitize her rape and justify the actions of her rapist as a "marriage". 1. It is never explicitly stated that he married Laurena. 2. Lauren was already married, and there was also no mention or indication of her divorcing Mustafa. Considering the time period as well, divorce was highly scandalous and rare in those days, if she had been through one there would have been at least some mention of it. The fact that she's ALREADY MARRIED to Mustafa would invalidate any other subsequent marriage as bigamous. 3. Corvus IV kidnapped and raped her. This does not constitute a valid marriage, and the fact that she was under the Imperius Curse is obviously duress, thus making any "marriage" to her rapist completely void ab initio. Nwytg (talk) 12:38, January 9, 2019 (UTC) : - "He remarried not three months after her death." Note that he REmarried. We are never given the circumstances of their marriage and whether it was under continued use of the imperious curse or a choice made given the situation. Regardless, we are not in a position to speculate. The article should just state the facts as they are given. Thanks --Ironyak1 (talk) 12:52, January 9, 2019 (UTC) : : While these are valid points, it is also entirely possible that Corvus IV was married to another woman PRIOR to his abduction of Laurena, hence the use of the term "remarried". Nowhere does it specify that Laurena was Corvus's first wife, so going by your own logic to "state the facts as they are given", we cannot say for certain that she was in fact the first wife. It would also make sense for the Corvus IV character (not to mention add a layer of complexity and believable motivation to an otherwise one-dimensional villain) if, for example, he was previously married and somehow lost his first wife through tragedy or infidelity (maybe he caught her in flagrante delicto and killed her, IDK). A traumatic experience like that could conceivably cause Lestrange to become emotionally dead and frustrated at the lack of a male heir. Increasing obsession with a male heir due to his advancing age (he is cast as a fairly old guy in the film). Thus eventually leading him to corrupt Laurena out of desperation (she has already produced a male child) and treat all women as mere objects, a means to an end: the continuance of the pureblood Lestrange line. Or maybe I just don't want to think of Rowling as condoning sexual assault in her literature. I'd be beyond disappointed. And call me crazy but I still maintain that a fake marriage is NOT a marriage.